Waking Up in Vegas
by RonWeasleyismiking
Summary: Tony and Pepper spend a drunken night together in Vegas and have to deal with the consequences in the weeks to follow.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own Iron Man, Marvel does

A/N- Enjoy folks!

Prologue

The room was swaying as the man pushed her against the hotel room door; her hands found the zipper to his black pants before the door was even closed. She shoved the boxers down his legs and touched his hardness for the first time.

"fuuuuck" he mouthed out, his lips finding hers. They kissed slowly for a few minutes, both tasting strongly of Grey Goose and Captain Morgan. Both were obviously drunk, but neither was wasting any time trying to sober up. His hands were under her dress again. They'd been dancing, or rather dry humping, at the last club they'd been in, and now it seemed they were picking up where they last left off. He cupped her breasts as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"How the fuck do you get this dress off?" His hands had not left her breasts, but his mouth was now nibbling at her ear.

"Zipper" she moaned as laying open mouthed kisses on her breasts through her dress, "back" It took exactly seven seconds for him to unzip the dress and get it off of her before his mouth found her breasts once more. His hands found her black thong; he pushed them down her legs as he pushed a finger inside of her. She felt her body turn to jello. She hadn't felt this good in years.

"ohhh god" she moaned out as he thrust another finger into her. She felt herself get even wetter when his mouth found its way back to hers. Their tongues fought for control, as the kisses got even more heated. She swallowed a moan as his fingers plunged into her at a continual pace. His fingers pulled out of her, and she pulled back from his lips, panting. He cocked his head at her, and gave her an off glance.

"What's up babe?"

"I've always wanted to try something" the man looked unsure, until the girl dropped to her knees in front of him. The girl reached out and stroked his hardness. She replaced her finger with her tongue. She licked the pre-cum off of the tip of his cock. He groaned loudly, his eyes closing.

"You don't—" Her warm mouth engulfing him shut him up rather quickly. He let out a low groan. Her tongue was working wonders on his cock, while she used her left hand to fondle his balls. He rested his head on the door, while the girl worked her magic on him. She took him even deeper, putting both of her hands on his ass. His hands were in her fiery red hair, trying ever so hard to make this last longer. He looked down and almost came at the sight of her, eyes closed, hands grasping his ass, sucking him off.

"Wait…" She looked up at him. He pulled her back up to him, kissing her, getting even more turned on at taste of him in her mouth. "I want to finish in you" she nodded vigorously.

"I need you," that was all he needed to hear. He thrust a finger in her to make sure she was wet enough for him,

"You on the pill?"

"No, do you have a condom?" He nodded back and searched for it in the back pocket of his pants. He held it up victorious. He ripped the wrapper off with his teeth and hurriedly put the condom on. The girl licked her lips at the sight.

"I'm ready," she muttered out.

He lined up and entered her slowly; he could feel her walls closing around him. He pulled out almost all the way before entering her again, harder this time. Her breath caught in her throat, as she let out a very loud groan. The man smiled; so, she was a screamer. He picked up the speed, thrusting into her, her back slamming against the hotel door. She wrapped her legs around him allowing him to thrust even deeper into her. He spun around, both hands on her ass, and tried to find the bedroom.

"Next door on your left" the girl said as her arms wrapped around his neck, her lips finding his. He pushed her against the wall, as his lips fought for dominance over hers. He picked up his pace, she let out an even louder moan than before, whimpering an 'oh god' into his ear. He finally found the right door, and together they fell on the bed. She flipped them over so that she was on top.

"This is so hot," he said as his hands played with her breasts. She slammed down on him, making both of them groan loudly. She held onto his hair, as she got closer and closer to release. He pulled her face down towards him, taking her breath away with a sweet kiss. He flipped them over again, this time picking up the pace of his thrusts. He could tell by the look on her face that she was getting closer.

"Fuck" they seemed to mutter at the same time, he came, and then her only moments later. Her hands were still tangled in his hair. He rested his head against her heaving chest. They both laid in silence for a few minutes. He pushed his body off of hers, and rested on his elbows, starring into the redheads' eyes.

"Are you okay?" The redhead smiled.

"Never better. You ready for another round, Mr. Stark?" Tony's eyes lit up.

"Hell ya, Ms. Potts" And their lips found each other again.

Should have the first chapter out in a few days.. Hope you guys like it so far.. This is only the beginning, my friends.. Can't wait til May 7th!!


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Marvel owns Iron Man

A/N- Here's the first chapter folks

Chapter One: One too Many

Previously

"_Never better. You ready for another round, Mr. Stark?" Tony's eyes lit up. _

"_Hell ya, Ms. Potts" And their lips found each other again._

Fifteen Hours Earlier

Malibu, California

AC/DC's Greatest Hits was blasting in Tony's workshop as he put the finishing touches on his newest Iron Man upgrade. He was humming along to 'You Shook Me All Night Long' when he heard her heels making their way down the stairs. He gulped.

"Jarvis, time please"

"6:30, Sir" Shit. He was an hour late for the trip to Vegas to pick up some award that he'd won the last six years in a row. Why Pepper insisted he go was beyond him. He barely had time to wipe off some of the grease from his hands before she had inputted the password and entered the workshop.

"Jarvis, music off, please" she glanced at her watch, while still managing to complete a txt message. Tony watched in amazement. "Tony, you're already running an hour late. I told them you'd be there by 9"

"Sorry, Potts, I—" She held up her hand, cutting him off.

"Yeah, I know, you were upgrading the suit. Look, Tony, I know you don't like to make public appearances, but this one is important"

Tony rolled his eyes, "You say that for every time I have an event like this, Potts. I just don't see why I have to go!" he whined, he even tried giving her the puppy dog eyes. Pepper didn't even blink.

"Well, as I remember, last year you ditched the event, much to Rhodey's dismay. Which is why, this year I am going with you, to make sure you actually accept the award in person. And no, I will not accept on your behalf"

"You're coming to Vegas!?" Tony could not contain his excitement; Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Tony. For work. Because you are unable to do things like a grown man, you need me to chaperone you"

"You know, you could go as my girlfriend if you want? I mean its Vegas, Potts"

"As exciting as the offer of being your girlfriend is Mr. Stark, I think I'll pass. And Vegas is just a city, Tony"

Tony gasped, and held a hand over his arc reactor, feigning a heart attack, "Oh, Potts, you wound me. Vegas is more than a city. It's a playground. Don't worry, I'll show you the ropes" He shrugged his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"I'm sure you will, Tony. Now, we don't have time to talk about your favorite city. We've got to get to the airport within the hour if we're going to make it on time" He shook his head.

"So if I make it to this award thing on time, accept and everything, you'll let me show you Vegas?"

"Yes" Tony smiled.

"Excellent, Potts. Where do you have us staying for the night?"

"Um, I figured we would just fly back tonight after you get the award?" Tony's eyes widened. Pepper fingers were flying over her blackberry at top speed, "And you've got a meeting with General Reed tomorrow at 11"

"Cancel it Potts, and call John Newton at the Bellagio and tell him we want the penthouse for the night"

"Tony, this meeting has been in the books for weeks, I can't just cancel!"

Tony nodded his head, "Yes you can, otherwise I'm not going to Vegas tonight" Pepper glared at him, finally giving in.

"Fine! I will call Mr. Newton at the Bellagio and book the penthouse for you"

"For us, Potts" Pepper shook her head, almost laughing at Tony's devastated expression, "the penthouse has four rooms, we don't have to share a bed. Unless you want to, of course. I'm all for it. Less sheets for the laundry service to wash, which leads to a greener planet, you know how much I love the planet, Potts. Think of the planet!"

This time Pepper did laugh out loud. Tony had a great sense of humor, "Fine, I'll stay in the Penthouse. I'll make the call from the car, Happy's waiting outside. Let's go"

Tony shook his head, "I'm driving, Potts"

* * *

The flight had been relatively quick. Pepper, Tony and Happy had landed at the Los Vegas Airport at 8:25, and were now on their way to the MGM Grand to receive the award. Tony was drumming his fingers against his arc reactor, while looking at Pepper.

"Told you that you didn't have to be worried, Potts. I knew we could make it to Vegas by 9. And look, we've still got thirty minutes to spare"

"You're correct, Tony" she was back to her blackberry, her eyes reading the messages faster than the speed of light.

"Oh, I forgot, when I take you out on the town tonight, this isn't allowed" he yanked the phone out of her hands, and glanced to see what she could be reading that was more interesting than talking to him.

"Hey, give that back!" she reached for it, but Tony held it out of her reach.

"Who is Henry Ford?" Pepper shrugged, Tony stared at her. Was this a boyfriend? She hadn't mentioned anyone, but then again, he'd been super busy with his Iron Man duties. Maybe she'd been seeing someone. Someone apparently named Henry Ford, "What kind of name is Henry Ford, anyways, Potts?"

"He's just a friend, Tony. There's no need to you to get jealous"

"Jealous, did I say I was jealous," he sputtered, "I'd say worried is more like it. Men named Henry aren't to be trusted. I knew a Henry once. He killed his dog"

Pepper giggled, "Don't believe me, Potts?" The sparkle was back in his eye. He always seemed to be happier when she smiled at him.

"Sir, we're here," Happy said from the drivers seat. Tony glanced at his watch.

"Thanks you, Happy" Pepper said, "Tony?"

"We've got Thirty minutes to kill before the award, let's go grab a quick drink" Pepper shook her head.

"No, Tony, we don't have time" Tony got out of the car, and offered his hand to Pepper, who excepted it. He peeked back in the car to Happy.

"Happy, you've got the night to yourself. Enjoy it" Happy smiled.

"Thank you, sir" Tony shut the door, and took Pepper's hand.

"Well Pepper, welcome to Vegas" She looked around, taking it all in. There were lights everywhere, almost fooling her into believing that it was daytime. Tony was dragging her towards the MGM before she had a chance to really take in her surroundings. "Now, the first thing I do when I get to Vegas is take Patron Vegas shots"

"Oh, no Tony. I'm not taking shots while I'm on the clock" Tony rolled his eyes, opening the door to the Casino for her.

"Pepper, you're not on the clock. We're just two friends who are spending the night in Vegas together. You can handle Patron shots right?"

"Tony"

"Pepper" She groaned as she let herself be dragged to the bar top, hoping that no one recognized them. Tony signaled the bartender over, "Two shots of Patron" The bartender poured their shots and left them. Tony handed Pepper her shot and held his up, "to a great night"

They clinked their glasses and swallowed. Pepper made a disgusted face as the Patron burned her throat. Tony laughed.

"Don't like it, Potts?" She shook her head. "Can I have a scotch on the rocks, and an extra dry martini for the lady with three olives?" The bartender nodded again.

"No, Tony, we really shouldn't be doing this"

"Pepper, it's Vegas. We can do anything we want. You promised you'd let me show you the town—"

"Yeah, after the award, Tony. This is cheating" Tony shrugged. When had he ever been a man to follow the rules?

"Well take it from someone who has to go to these stuffy award thingys all the time. You're going to need something to get you through the night" Tony did have a point.

"So, what's your speech going to be about tonight, Tony? You going to tell the world that you're Superman too?" Tony chuckled.

"Nah, I think I'll stick to Iron Man, because I know the arc reactor turns you on" Pepper blushed a deep shade of scarlet. One round later, Pepper and Tony left the bar to attend the award ceremony. They managed to make it through the press fairly quickly.

"I can't believe you talked me into the second martini, Tony" Tony only shrugged.

"It's Vegas, Pepper"

"Oh, God, we've been here for an hour. When are you going to stop saying that?"

"Probably never, Potts. Hey I hear my name" Tony was right; they had arrived right on time. He walked into the large ballroom just as he heard his name being called over the loud speaker.

"Tony Stark!" exclaimed the presenter excitedly. The spotlight found him rather quickly. He smiled at Pepper before walking up to the podium, buttoning up his suit as he went. Pepper watched from the back of the room, as her tipsy boss gave a great speech. She could tell that he was eyeing her from his place at the podium. She smiled at him. A year ago, Tony would been drunk in some casino gambling away millions of dollars then sleeping with some slutty reporter instead of accepting this award. But now, a year had really changed him. And Pepper was glad for it. The loud clapping signaling the end of Tony's speech broke her thoughts. They met backstage. Tony had to meet with some of the members of the press on his way out.

"Hey Potts!" he smiled when he saw her, he handed her the award, "For you!"

She took it, laughing, "Thanks! Great speech by the way"

"I'm blushing, Potts! Come on, let's get out of here"

* * *

They wandered along the strip for a while before deciding to go to the Venetian for some more cocktails.

"How you liking Vegas, Pepper?" Tony asked after her fifth Martini. She was now working on a Cosmopolitan.

"Can't believe I've never been here before, Tony. We should come back every weekend!"

"I could not agree more. Let's get out of here, I want to take you somewhere better" Pepper nodded. Tony paid for the bill, and the two of them left to once again wander on the strip. Pepper was holding onto Tony's arm only for the sake of trying to walk correctly. The walked past a Rite Aide: Tony bought a handle of Grey Gouse Vodka.

"There's no way we are drinking all that tonight, Tony!" Pepper said, as Tony led them towards V20, one of the hottest clubs on the strip.

"Speak for yourself, Pepper," he took a few swigs out of the bottle before handing it to Pepper, "Tastes like water" He was right. The dance floor was packed. Tony and Pepper made there way to a table and surveyed the scene. Tony took off his jacket and put the handle on the table, he grabbed Pepper's hand. "Let's dance"

This time she didn't hesitate. She let Tony drag her onto the dance floor. The two twenty-somethings to her left were doing everything on the dance floor except having sex. She hadn't danced like that since college. She grabbed Tony's arm, stopping him from walking any farther. A popular song she had heard on the radio early that week, (she thought she heard something about Fred Flintstone but was sure that her ears were playing tricks on her) came on and the club got even louder. She stared deeply into his eyes, before turning around and rubbing her ass against his crotch. Tony was not prepared at all for Pepper to be the one to start dirty dancing on him. He felt her grab his hands and place them on her thighs. He sucked in a breath as she rocked into him again. He was already hard. He found the beat a moment later, their hips moving to the loud music that he could not understand. They moved along with the beat for a few minutes. He was already sweating. Tony wiped his forehead off, and decided to undo a few buttons on his shirt. He placed his hand back on Pepper's thigh. He pushed the dress aside, and put both of his hands on her hot skin. Pepper got even lower on him than he thought possible for her state of drunkenness. She placed her hands over his, continuing to edge him on.

"Pepper, you sure that this is okay?" She turned nodded.

"Yes, Tony, now come on, be a man and grab my ass" he smiled and responded by placing both of his hands on her ass that was currently rubbing against his very excited manhood. "Yes, ma'am"

Pepper turned around, and put her hands around Tony's neck, "You know Tony, I really like you"

"Oh yeah" Tony had to yell to hear her over the music. He groaned when she cupped him through his pants.

"I can tell you like me too" He could only nod as she reached a hand down his pants, feeling him through his boxers. He leaned down and placed a hot kiss on her lips. She opened her mouth, letting their tongues duel it out. Tony moaned into her mouth, his hands clenching her perfect ass. Pepper broke her lips away from his; her hand still down his pants. She literally had him by the balls.

"Let's get out of here" Tony nodded very fast, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the club before she could change her mind. They grabbed the handle and his jacket before walking to the Bellagio. Tony was finding that it was quite difficult to walk normally when you had a massive erection. And it wasn't helping that Pepper had thrown his arm over her shoulder and was pressing it firmly against her right breast. It also didn't help that they had to stop every few minutes to share some very hot kisses. He could see the Bellagio half a block down when Pepper pushed him against the wall, covering his lips with hers. He had always imagined kissing Pepper, but he had never imagined that she'd want the power in the bedroom. He was starting to like this new Pepper. Minutes later they stumbled into the lobby, giggling like a bunch of high school girls at prom.

"I'm Tony Stark, I've got a reservation for the Penthouse" The concierge on duty merely nodded.

"Hello, Mr. Stark, welcome. I've got your keys right here" Tony handed over his credit card in exchange for the keys. "Thanks" He said as he grabbed Pepper's hand and led her to the elevators. The ride to the room consisted of a heavy make out session in the lonely elevator as the pair made their way to the top floor. They made their way to the room together, each about to burst with desire. He put the key in the door, and pulled Pepper towards him again. Their lips met for the hundredth time that night, and Tony knew that even though his watch read 3:20, the night was still very young.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Marvel does.

A/N- Hope you enjoy. Drop me a review and let me know what you think!

Chapter Two: The Morning After

Pepper jolted out of sleep and immediately wished she were dead. Why the hell did her head feel as though someone had smacked her with a metal rod? She groaned as she grabbed her head, wishing she could make her hangover disappear. She sat up, slowly opening her eyes taking in her surroundings; the sheet fell off her body, alerting her to the fact that she was naked.

"What the—" she barely made it to the bathroom before she emptied her stomach into the toilet. She groaned, trying to remember what could have happened last night. She remembered Tony buying her a few too many extra dry martini's. _How the hell had she drank that much? And where was she?_ She looked around and knew that she was definitely not in her apartment at home. _Oh God, had she spent the night at Tony's?_

She vomited again at the mere thought of sleeping with her boss. The grabbed some toilet paper and wiped off her mouth, feeling only slightly better. She saw the Bellagio Logo and her eyes widened. She was in Vegas. She grabbed her toothbrush off the counter and brushed her teeth, hoping to get the taste of Grey Goose Vodka out of her mouth. It wasn't working.

Tony Stark was going to get a serious beating from her once she found him. Him showing her the town should not have included both of them getting absolutely shitfaced like a bunch of college kids. Hell, Pepper hadn't thrown up that much since her freshmen year of college.

Pepper washed her face, and looked in the mirror. She looked completely hung-over. Maybe another hour of sleep would make her head feel better. The pounding in her head only seemed to get worse as Pepper slowly made her way back to bed. She closed her eyes, thinking the lack of sunlight would help her poor, hung-over self heal faster.

She tripped over some clothes that were on the floor, "fuck" Pepper muttered, barely catching herself. It wasn't her dress. It was something male. Boxers. She felt a fresh round of bile making its way out of her stomach. She walked slowly into the bedroom, very afraid at who she would find in her bed.

She found his dress shirt and put it on, not wanting to face her one night stand naked. The man had dark hair and was snoring quite loudly, lying flat on his stomach. She approached him on her tiptoes. She placed a hand on his back and gently shook him. He didn't move a muscle. She was already annoyed, but that didn't stop her from noticing that he did have a rather muscular back.

"Hey, uh, you. Wake up!" She said rather loudly, this time deciding to poke him. He only mumbled something incoherently. "I said get up!"

"Five more minutes, Potts" Pepper froze. Tony. _Oh no, she couldn't have._

"Tony?" _Why had her voice suddenly gotten five octaves higher?_ It was then that the man in her bed turned over; his arc reactor caused her to gasp, "Oh no!"

"Pepper" Tony looked mildly confused, "Are you okay?" He tried to sit up, but grabbed his head in pain, "ow. What the hell happened last night?"

"I don't know. We should forget it though" Tony stared at her, confused for a moment. _Maybe he wouldn't notice that she was partly naked._

"Why are you wearing my shirt, Potts?" He got out of bed and stretched, Pepper's eyes widened. Tony was naked, and _happy_ about it.

"I— I don't know! Will you please put some pants on Tony!" Tony looked down and then back at Pepper, smirking.

"Come on you've seen it before, Potts" He began walking around the room looking for his boxers, "Why is your dress in my room?"

Peppers heart dropped, "this is my room, Tony"

"What? Wait a minute, did you and me… you know?" He pointed his finger at the two of them, Pepper shook her head extremely fast. Too fast, her head was still killing her.

"No, of course not! Now, lets get out of here. We are already late for our flight…"

"Are you telling me that we spent the night together— you were naked— and I don't remember?!"

Pepper flushed, and realized just how little Tony's shirt covered. He walked closer, "Tony, please put on some boxers!"

"Potts, I went commando last night, so I guess you're out of luck," Pepper tried avoiding glancing at Tony's nether regions.

"Tony, you wore boxers last night," his legendary smirk let her know she was caught.

"So you do admit that you took them off in the heat of passion?" Pepper blushed, even more so when she snuck a glance at Tony's erection. Fuck.

"Yes… No! No, I don't sorry. Well, I've got to go and so do you" She moved to leave but Tony grabbed her shoulder

"Come on Pepper, I remember you being way more fun last night. You know, I do remember getting turned on when you bossed me around. It's all a little fuzzy, maybe if we kiss I'll magically remember like on Lost!" Pepper rolled her eyes.

"You don't watch Lost, Tony" He nodded his head.

"I do because you do, Potts" Pepper's heart nearly dropped. The things that man said. It was true, she was an avid Lost fan, and always tivod it. Tony deleted it one week by accident and she didn't talk to him for three days. Since then Tony had learned his lesson.

"That's very sweet of you Tony, this might be very hard for you to hear, but I really don't want to kiss you" She was a liar. A fairly good one, but Tony could see right through her.

"You were singing quite a different tune last night, Potts, something along the lines of, 'take it off Iron Man'"

Pepper flushed, she had most definitely said that in heat of the moment, "I never called you Iron Man"

"So I guess you stuck with just screaming my name, right?" Pepper was blushing again.

"No. I don't remember any part of last night," Tony tilted his head to the side, his eyes piercing hers.

"Liar" Pepper shrugged. She grabbed Tony's pants off the dresser and threw them at him.

"It doesn't matter what I remember, Tony. It was a mistake. One that I won't make again" She walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen and started making coffee. She saw her blackberry blinking on the counter. "Crap" she had 241 unread messages and it wasn't even 11 yet.

"You think this was a mistake?" he ran a hand through his extremely messy hair. Pepper glanced up at him and inwardly groaned, he still hadn't put his pants on.

"It was" she typed a quick message to a James Rodgers from the R and D department. She looked back and up and gasped, Tony and her now stood eye to eye. She took a step back and found herself against the countertop. He put his hands on either side of her, effectively trapping her.

"No it wasn't, Pepper" He whispered into her ear. She opened her mouth to respond, but Tony's lips found that spot below her ear that he had discovered she liked late last night. She hadn't even noticed that his hands left the countertop and found her breasts. She let out a low moan.

"Tony—" _Why was she trying to talk right now?_ Tony's began unbuttoning Peppers shirt, wanting to touch her skin.

"Hmm?" He mumbled out just before his lips found hers. Her fingers threaded through his hair, bringing their bodies closer. She let her hands drop from his hair, down his extremely muscular back to grab his ass. Iron Man had really helped Tony get into excellent shape, of course Pepper had noticed, but his ass sure looked great, and it felt pretty great too. Tony let out something between a moan and a growl when she gave his ass a quick slap, "I knew you had a thing for my ass"

"I'm not going to deny it" Pepper muttered as she gave Tony a long kiss. He quickly undid the rest of the buttons on her shirt and threw it over his head. His mouth found her breasts in milliseconds, and Pepper momentarily forgot to breathe. She grabbed his arousal and began to stoke it.

"God Pepper," he murmured from her breasts, his hands slowly heading south, "you sure about this?" Pepper nodded and kissed her way around his arc reactor; Tony got even harder.

"I want you" It was simple. He surprised at how wet she was, and smirked at her moan when he pushed a finger in her, "Tony," she whimpered out, voice shaking. If she kept saying his name like that he wasn't going to last very long.

Pepper arched her back, trying to get closer to Tony as he added another finger. Tony knew there would be no going back after this. He took his fingers out of her, licking them dry; Pepper closed her eyes and groaned. He pushed into her just as she opened her eyes. He thrust into her again, his lips found her neck. He knew it was going to leave a mark.

"Tony!" Pepper definitely did not remember last night being this good. She pulled Tony up from her neck and kissed him. His lips were slightly chapped from the cute biting he would do to them while he worked on the Iron Man suit. He thrust into her again, faster this time; his arc reactor rubbing against her breasts. He came, and four thrusts later she followed with a loud, "Tony!"

The room was silent as the two tried to catch their breaths. There was a loud beep and Tony frowned.

"Coffee's ready" Tony nodded, pulling out of her slowly. He took a step back, but she didn't move, "wow" was all she could muster.

"Yeah" Tony could only agree. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, "we're pretty good together, don't you think?"

"We've always worked well together" She leaned over the counter to pour some of the fresh coffee into two cups, Tony tried to avoid staring at her ass. Tried being the key word, "Stop staring at my ass"

He was caught. Did she have eyes in the back of her head? "Sorry" she laughed, handing him a cup of coffee.

"No you're not"

He took a long sip of coffee, "You know me too well, Pepper"

She crossed her arms, hiding her breasts from his gaze, "we're going to have to talk about this"

"I know" he grabbed his shirt off the counter and handed it to her, "here, I'll go shower and then we can call Happy and get out of here"

"Okay" he downed the rest of the coffee and set the mug on the counter. He was halfway to the bedroom when he heard the shattering of Pepper's coffee mug. He spun around.

"Pepper, are you okay?"

"Turn around?"

"Huh?"

"Just turn around, Tony!" He rolled his eyes at her, but complied with her wishes. She gasped loudly.

"What? Is there something on my back?" He tried craning his neck to see, "Pepper, answer me!"

"No!"

"Pepper!"

"W—we got married," Tony's eyes widened. Married? How could this have happened. Pepper and him were way more responsible than this.

"Married?" he managed to choke out. Maybe she was joking, but once he looked into her face he knew she was most definitely telling the truth.

"Yes. It seems in my supreme state of marital happiness I sharpied my name on your ass"

"Your name?" He tried to look over his shoulder, but couldn't make out the words.

"Property of Pepper Stark" she read, starring at the words that were sharrpied on his ass.

"Fuck, Pepper, that's hot!" Pepper slapped his shoulder.

"It is not hot, Tony! It's a fucking mess. We need to get this annulled before we get back home"

"Annulled? Pepper is being married to the richest man in the world that big of a hassle for you?" He did have a point, "And of course let me add, the best looking man in the western hemisphere who also happens to be a superhero. Pepper, I think you hit a homerun"

"Can you be serious for a minute, Tony? What happens when the board finds out about this? Or the press?"

"Pepper, I am serious! When have I ever cared what the Board or anyone else for that matter thinks? Five minutes ago you were all for us, and now you… you're acting like us being together would destroy the world" Pepper sighed, and reached up to stoke his cheek.

"Tony, you're an amazing guy, and the two of us have always had this sexual chemistry, which is what happened in this kitchen a few minutes ago"

"Oh, bullshit, Pepper. You've got feelings for me. You know things changed when I came back from Afghanistan" Pepper pulled her hand off of Tony, looking as though she'd just been burned.

"Just because you stopped sleeping with everything in a skirt does not mean you've changed, Tony" Tony looked as though he'd been slapped. Pepper realized she had said too much, "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for"

"No, you're right. I was a jackass up until six months ago. Being stuck in that cave made me realize that I've made a mess of my life. I promised myself that if I ever made it out of there alive I was not going to mess around anymore. I've been trying Pepper…" She nodded, her hand reaching out to hold his. Their eyes met.

"I know, Tony. You have changed; I just didn't want to admit it"

"I don't deserve you, Pepper. I'm too fucked up" Peppers tightened her grasp on his hand.

"Don't say that, Tony, you're a superhero" She avoided his eyes, "You're my hero, you know. It took a lot of nerve for you to face everyone after the Obadiah issue. Speaking at his funeral, lying to everyone about what a great man he was" This was the first time they had spoken about the events in Stark Industries, "And yes, I was upset at first that you told the world you were Iron Man, but that's who you are Tony. You tell things like they are"

Tony nodded, "Thanks, Pepper"

"Tony, I've imagined us getting together thousands of times, but married in Vegas was never on my list. If we want to give us a real chance this isn't the way we should start"

"You want to give us a chance?" Pepper smiled, glancing at their interlocked hands.

"You think I sleep with all my one night stands the morning after?"

Tony frowned, jealous at the thought of Pepper sleeping with other men. "How many other one night stands have you had?"

Pepper laughed, "None. The point is that I want us to be together"

"Together" she repeated. Tony nodded his head in agreement, smiling at the thought of them as a couple.

"Can you be naked every time we're together?"


	4. Chapter Three

A/N- Sorry for the wait, I had finals and I moved out of my dorm.. So it was a busy few weeks.. So stoked for May 7th! Enjoy!

Chapter Three

Tony and Pepper had remained rather civil while packing until Tony had tried to blame them getting married directly on her.

"All I'm saying is the last thing I remember was you calling the front desk and asking where the best wedding chapel in Vegas was" Pepper looked absolutely appalled.

She huffed, "Pft! My fault? You're the one who kept handing me dirty martinis like they were going out of style"

Tony shrugged, "It's not my fault every bar had a special two for one deal, Pepper" Pepper rolled her eyes.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?"

Tony nodded his head, "Yup"

"And you're the one that started this" She glanced at their clasped hands.

"This?"

"Yes, this! You took me to that Club and then you felt me up" Tony let go of her hand and ran it through his hair, smiling.

"Felt you up? Are we sixteen?"

"The meaning doesn't change depending on your age Tony"

He laughed again, "Right, well I don't exactly remember feeling you up," Pepper glared at him, "fine! Maybe I did, but I distinctly remember that you started it. You're the one that put my hands on your ass"

"I did no such thing!" Pepper threw him an offended glare.

"So I guess I just shoved my own hands down my pants at the club?" Pepper's mouth opened and closed but now words came out. Tony retook her hand squeezing her fingers.

"Did I just render you speechless, Potts?" Pepper glared at him, again.

"In your dreams, Stark" Tony's eyes sparkled. He loved getting her all riled up. It was part of the game that they had played for the past six years. Now it seemed that it was simply foreplay.

"Not exactly a dream anymore, babe" Pepper flushed. It was going to take a while for Pepper to get used to Tony calling her pet names. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Tony momentarily dropped her hand so that he could grab her bag.

"Wow, Tony Stark, a gentleman? Never thought I'd see the day" Tony smirked as he followed her out of the elevator. They both decided to ignore the stares and pointing of some of the hotel guests.

"You know how I like to surprise you, babe"

"Don't call me that" Tony looked a bit disappointed.

"Can I call you my wifey?" Pepper's head whipped around. _How loud had he said that? Had any of the guests in the Lobby heard?_

"No! Please stop talking so loudly"

"Yes Ma'am" he muttered as he followed her to the front desk. He wasn't going to bother her while she checked out for them. Well, eventually he got bored. He started slow, simply tracing his fingers on a few of the freckles that he found on her arm. When she didn't respond to that, Tony put his hand on her lower back. He let his hand drift lower until it rested on her ass; he squeezed a little. Pepper jumped slightly.

"Mr. Stark, do you need to wait in the car?" He nodded his head, smirking.

"I'm fine here" she rolled her eyes, "really"

"Sign this" he sighed, and removed his hand from where it was currently resting. He scrawled his name on the bill and grabbed Pepper's hand.

"We will definitely be back, thank you!" the concierge blushed at being talked to directly by Iron Man.

Tony placed their bags on the sidewalk as the pair waited for Happy.

"I thought you said Happy was going to be here?"

"Well, we both had to shower, and I told him to go grab some lunch before he picked us up. We are two hours late. I told him we'd be here at 10. It's just after 12 right now"

"Oh, gotcha. Sorry to ruin your schedule, Pepper"

"It's fine, Tony. We need some time to talk before he gets here anyways" Tony inwardly groaned. Everyman knew that when a woman said they needed to talk, shit was going down.

"What'd I do now?" Pepper looked mildly confused.

"Nothing. You're not in trouble, yet" Tony waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Well that's good. What'd you wanna talk about then?"

"Our marriage" she whispered, looking up to make sure that no people passing heard.

"Oh, right" he smirked, "well we already consummated it, so what else is there to talk about?" Pepper's face flushed.

"I wasn't thinking straight early. We need to have a serious talk about annulling it. We can get it taken care of quietly"

"Quietly? I have seen the Hangover, you know" Tony seemed to be laughing to himself as he remembered some of the funnier scenes from his favorite movie.

"Tony, I'm not being funny. When the press gets a hold of this…"

"So the easiest way to make this go away is to simply annul it?"

Pepper nodded, "Yes. Let's get it annulled"

"No" Pepper stopped cold.

"No?" Pepper grounded out, Tony simply shrugged. He grabbed his favorite pair of light blue sunglasses out of his bag and put them on.

"Listen, we don't even know where we got married last night anyways. And obviously, you have feeling for me other wise you wouldn't have jumped my bones in the kitchen this morning" He cleared his throat which allowed Pepper to jump in.

"Me!" she was just getting started, "You started it… With your nakendness, and with the touching" she was making awkward hand gestures that Tony found quite amusing. He was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

She took a deep breath and looked like she was going to continue, but broke off as soon as she saw Happy pull up. Tony breathed a sigh of relief. Happy took the bags from Tony and put them in the trunk.

"Let's talk about this inside" Tony said as he opened the door for Pepper. She nodded and made her way in the backseat.

"Thanks"

Tony was halfway into the car when—

"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!" _oh shit._ He froze. It was his favorite Vanity Fair reporter, Christine Everhart. Pepper was going to kill him.

"Can't talk, Charlotte" Christine grabbed the door, prohibiting Tony from slamming it. Pepper inwardly groaned when she saw one of Tony's conquests from before Afghanistan. Christine and Tony both stared at her awkwardly.. Maybe she hadn't groaned inwardly…

"It's Christine. Can I ask you to comment on some photos? Ah, the famous Pepper Potts. Tony took you to Vegas? Step up from laundry duty, huh?"

"Do they pay you overtime for being a bitch 24/7?" Pepper retorted. Tony's eyes widened. He'd never seen Pepper so feisty. He liked it. A lot.

"Take a look at these, Potts" Christine thrust a pamphlet into Pepper's lap, purposefully shoving her cleavage into Tony's face.

"Tony!" Pepper glared at him for staring at Christine's assets.

"What?" Tony put his hands up, feigning innocence.

"Why are you wasting out time, Everhart?" Pepper gasped as she opened the envelope, "how did you get these?"

Tony grabbed the photos out of Pepper's hand, and once he held them in his hand he felt his heart stop. Somehow Christine had taken pictures of Pepper and him last night. The first three were harmless pictures of them talking outside of the club. But it was the fourth and the fifth pictures that had even Tony blushing. The fourth picture was of the two of them at the club. Pepper was grinding into Tony. His hands were on her chest, cupping her breasts. The fifth was a kissing shot. Her hands were making a mess of his usually perfect hair, and his hands were on her ass. _Why couldn't he keep his hands to himself?_

The last picture was of them leaving the club, holding hands. He glanced to Pepper and saw that she was avoiding eye contact. Christine cleared her throat.

"You bitch—" Pepper put a hand on his leg, instantly calming him down.

"No comment on any of these, Ms. Everhart" she took the pictures out of Tony's hands and handed them back to Christine, "I only ask that you think of what this is going to do to both mine and Tony's personal lives if you print these"

Christine huffed, "that was very touching, but I'm still going to have to print it, with or without your permission"

"Get out of my car" Christine threw the pictures at Pepper, still smiling.

"Those are for you, Ms. Potts. I'm sure you want the one of Tony feeling you up displayed in your office" Tony slammed the door not daring himself to look at Pepper.

"Happy to the airport please"

* * *

The silence was eating Tony alive. He glanced at his watch. They hadn't spoken in fifteen minutes. Happy kept giving him what he thought were supportive looks from the front. The nerve of that reporter to take pictures of him and Pepper! Those moments were meant to be private, not sprayed across every magazine in the country. He was drumming his fingers on his arc reactor absentmindedly when suddenly Pepper grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Sorry" he muttered. She still hadn't looked at him since he had slammed the door in the reporters face. "Pepper, please, talk to me"

"So now you want to talk? Not when I wanted to talk about our marriage," Happy coughed in the front seat, Tony offered him a weak smile, "Before the awful woman came and threw those pictures in our face. If she found us at that club, then she has to know about the marriage, Tony!" He put a hand on her thigh, trying to calm her down.

"I don't think she knew, Pepper. I'm pretty sure that would have been the first thing she asked us about if she had known. Plus, we don't even know where we got married, how is she going to find out?"

She finally turned to face him, "She's a reporter Tony. It's her job to dig up dirt on you. And so far she's doing a pretty damn good job"

"We should release a statement then"

"About what, Tony" Tony shrugged.

"Us. That way she can't release the story she wants"

Pepper waited a moment before asking, almost as if she was afraid to hear his response, "And what would this statement say?"

"Simple. I came to my senses and finally married you. And you realized that your boss was far to good looking and incredible for you to leave on the market" That got a small smile out of Pepper.

"You want to tell them we got married? In Vegas?" Tony frowned. He wasn't sure what she wanted to hear.

"Ummm.. Yes!" She simply stared at him. _How could she go that long without blinking?_, "No"

"Well, which is it? Yes or no?"

"I don't know! Obviously I'm just making you mad, and I don't want that. I mean you _are _my wife"

"Tony, I appreciate you wanting to tell the truth to the public, but I just don't think you need to make a statement. Especially one about our apparent marriage in Vegas. I mean, it's not like you're a celebrity…"

"Wow wow wow" Tony put his hands up, and looked genuinely offended at the thought of him _not_ being a celebrity, "your ass married the biggest celebrity superhero of all time, sweetheart" His phone rang, "It's Rhodey"

Pepper nodded and used the time to start reading one of Tony's unread emails.

"Helllo?" Tony laughed loudly, "Hell ya I made Pepper take Patron Vegas shots with me, didn't I?" He thrust the phone in her face. She rolled her eyes and took the phone from him.

"Hey Rhodey, yes. Of course Tony showed me a great time" Tony wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestifly; she slapped his thigh, "We're on our way back. You got it" She hung up and dropped the phone into Tony's lap.

"What'd he want?" Tony asked, loosening his tie that for some reason Pepper had insisted he wear this morning. Pepper swatted his hands away.

"It looks better like that" he glared at her. His tie was hangin loosely around his neck. The top button of his shirt was undone and Tony could see a little light coming out from the arc reactor.

"Boy, if I had known this was going to turn you on so much, "he drummed his fingers against the arc reactor, he could tell she was staring, "I would have gotten myself kidnapped a long time ago"

Pepper rolled her eyes, "It doesn't turn me on, Tony.

"Right" Tony said in a completely unconvinced tone, so if I were to do this…" He unbuttoned the next few buttons on his shirt; Pepper openly stared at his reactor.

"Tony…" Pepper whimpered. _Why the hell was she whimpering? Oh, right, because her boss had a piece of metal in him that was keeping him alive. She wasn't crazy for getting aroused while looking at it, right? _

He was speaking to her, but she was too busy studying the arc reactor. She'd always stared at it when she would come down to the workshop to make him sign various forms and such. _Tap tap tap._

Pepper eyes snapped up from Tony's arc reactor to his face. He was still drumming his fingers against the reactor, which Pepper was starting to find very cute. Their eyes met and the next thing Pepper knew she had grabbed Tony and crashed his lips to hers. It took Tony only milliseconds to recover before his hands grabbed her ass and pulled her onto his lap. Pepper let one of her hands wander in Tony's hair while she let the other one rest on his arc reactor. His hands ventured under her dress and moaned into her mouth at what he found.

"No panties?" She only smirked and kissed him slowly. He let himself get lost in her lips for a few more minutes. She was unbuckling his belt when he spoke, "I don't think we should do this"

Pepper frowned, "You don't want to?" _was he turning her down?_

"No, no. I really do, but is this what you want? For us to do the deed in the back of a limo?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure we 'did the deed' in the wedding chapel bathroom. Twice" Tony smiled at the memory.

"Oh yeah.." Pepper rested her forehead against his, "The point is, you deserve better than this. It's like you said before, if we want to try this for real we should start taking this together thing seriously"

Pepper nodded her head in agreement, "Never thought I'd see the day that Tony Stark said no to sex"

"I'm a new man, babe" She rolled her eyes at him. He protested when she slid off his lap and into the seat next to him.

"I didn't say we couldn't go to like 3rd base" he shrugged his shoulders in question.

"3rd base? Are you in high school?" Tony nodded his head vigorously.

"Pepper, I didn't know you were into role-playing… Any other kinks you into? Bondage, spanking?" Tony's eyes got bigger. Pepper felt her face flush to the same color as her hair, yet she still managed to stare down Tony.

Their stare down lasted for quite a while, neither one of them seemed to be blinking, or breathing. Tony finally gave in.

"You win," he put his hands up in defeat, "Guess I'll have to figure out about the bondage thing myself"

Pepper huffed, "You're unbelievable"

"Thanks," he smirked again, "I don't like it when you're mad at me, so why don't we talk about something you like? Perhaps you'd like me to buy you some more of those heels you wear to work everyday?"

"That won't be necessary, Tony" her Blackberry beeped.

"Well your opinion doesn't exactly matter, Pepper. My wife gets whatever her beautiful legs require"

"I am your wife"

"Irrelevant" Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Tony, you really have to stop with this wife stuff" Tony grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"Then stop with this phone stuff" Pepper made a grab for the phone.

"Well, this phone stuff is my work, Tony"

"I understand that, but can you just stop for a minute?"

"Fine"

"Fine"

Silence. Tony was getting uncomfortable, "What's bothering you? Is it that reporter?"

"No"

"No?" Pepper nodded, "What then?"

"I—" the car came to a halt and Tony realized they were at the airport. Tony helped Pepper out of the car and followed Happy to the Stark Jet.

"Thanks, Happy. Let's get out of here"


End file.
